descendants
by ivyquen
Summary: A new figure blows into town, an unknown lover makes an appearance and a being of power long forgotten arises. so join us on this tell of power love and loss
1. Chapter 1

Salem yawns and looks straight ahead at the same road that seems to stretch further and further just when she begins to think she was closer to her destinationand the desert looks as if it constantly repeats itself like a movie with only one background.  
She reassures herself that she would be there soon; she could hear her grandmother's cooking calling her name. (Gran, I hope you got your stove heated up)  
Salem feels her foot putting a little more pressure on the gas pedal. "Pace yourself, Salem" she exhales and releases her footing a little. To keep her focus she turns on the radio and Skid Row plays. Salem mouths the words and drums her fingers on the steering wheel. For a brief moment she closes her eyes to enjoy the calm atmosphere without thinking nothing of it. Her eyes reopen and she lets out a loud screech when her car hits two bodies. The loud thuds and thumps made her heart skip a beat. Salem slams her foot on the break then makes an attempt to get out her car, but her seat belt yanks her back inside her seat. Her hands shake as she tries to unfasten it. ( All these years of driving I haven't had a single damn accident. WHY..WHY NOW?!) Pure silence hangs in the air as Salem stares at the two crumpled over bodies a couple feet behind her car. She can feel her heart swell up into her throat ( Please Lord, don't let them be dead) Salem runs down to the bodies and kneels by heap. A man holds the young woman close to his body and the young woman stares wide eyed into the night shaking, while the man remains unconscious. "D-Derek, come on we need to go." The young woman's voice cracks. Salem holds her hand over her mouth and goes over to where the young woman could see her. "Excuse me, I'm gonna get you guys to the hospital, okay. I'm so sorry." It seems like useless babble to the young woman, because Salem wasn't moving fast enough. The young woman manages to stand up and tries to support the man on her back, but her knees continuously wobble as if she were a new born doe learning to stand on its own. Before the young woman falls to her knees Salem catches her along with the young man. It is no surprise to Salem that she is strong enough to support two people, one of them clearly larger than her she just figured it was normal to have that amount of strength. There was a brief look of hesitation in the young woman's eyes yet she remained cooperative.  
Salem lays the man in the back seat then she tries to assists the girl into the front seat, but she manage to get in herself. Salem walks around to the drivers side and climbs in. Skid Row is still blasting in the car and the young woman cuts the radio off. "There should be a hospital not to far ahead from here." Salem says while keeping her eyes straight ahead, She figures she's gotten in enough trouble with not paying attention to the road for even a split second. The young woman stares out the window and would periodically turn to look at her friend. "If you don't mind me asking what are your names?" Salem asks. "I don't think it's really important seeing as you couldn't bother to break when you saw me standing in the middle of road." She retorts. Salem sort of jumps at the sudden outburst of the young woman. After a moment of uncomfortable silence the young woman finally answers her,"I'm Cora, and the man that you plowed with your car is my brother, Derek." Salem frowns at the comment she made, (I didn't mean to.)"I'm Salem and don't worry I-I'll fix this I promise there's a hospital where we're going." Cora's eyes flickered at the highway sign that read *Beacon Hills - 3 miles ahead* ( She can't be going to-) Cora turns to Salem "You can just drop us off here, we don't want to keep you in this fun down town." She tries to convince the driver to stop. "Nonsense, I'm moving here so it's not much of of a big deal to me. Besides what kind of person would I be if I just dropped the people I caused harm to off the side of the road? It might as well have been a hit and run then." Salem says. Cora slowly began to lose her patience when a low growl settles in her chest. "Your brother needs medical attention right away, so it's best to get him to the E.R. right?" Salem adds, she senses Cora's impatience. Cora's expression softens when she mentions her brother. "I guess so..." (As soon as he heals we can just take her car and get back on track.) Cora looks at her motionless brother then looks at the upcoming lit up sigh *Welcome to Beacon Hills*


	2. Chapter 2

Once they pass the 'Welcome' sign, Salem felt a sense of relief. (Now if I remember, the hospital is just passed the high school.) Salem decides to step on the gas pedal and grips the steering wheel tighter. Cora still stares out the window, she fidgets with a sense of disappointment. (It's as if the town wants us to let in anyone unwelcome.)  
Salem pulls around to the E.R. and breaks right by the entrance. "I'll go get someone wait here" Salem gets out the car and jogs in. Her eyes darted from side to side and grabs the nearest nurse, her I.d. read McCall. "UM excuse me, I have this unconscious guy in my backseat and I believe he's really hurt. You see I accidentally hit him with my car."Salem leads Nurse McCall out to her car where Cora stood by the back seat door. Nurse McCall's opens her mouth to say something to the familiar face but instead turns to another nurse,"Unfold the stretcher please."


	3. Chapter 3

Nurse McCall waits for the stretcher to unfold, Salem already has him out of the car and carries him bridal style to the stretcher. The nurses give this surprised look, but they do not say anything. Nurse McCall takes out her stethoscope and listens to his heart, then she leans over him to see if he was breathing normal. "He seems fine but to be sure we should run a couple of tests on him." The second nurse says, Nurse McCall's eyes widen and looks back at Cora then to Salem. She lightly touches the Nurse's hand "I'm sure that won't be necessary to order them, I'll take over from now,He's a frequent patient." The nurse gives McCall a questionable glance and Nurse McCall returns the glance with a 'trust me' smile. Salem looks back and forth between the two nurses. (Did I miss something here?) Salem steps a little closer to the stretcher only to notice the bruises and cuts on the man's body were healing up. As the nurse gives in and walks back inside the hospital. Nurse McCall's smile fades and she turns to Cora and Salem, "I thought you guys had left town already." Cora, with her arms still crossed, steps forward "We did but Derek forgot to fill up the damn tank, before we left. I swear he can be so amped and ready to get on the trail." Nurse McCall smirks and wheels Derek toward Salem's car, "Well, Derek is fine to me, but I suggest you take him to a speacialist? Someone who is more qualified to care for... you know" she clears her throat. Salem scratches her head, (I'm so lost) "You're right, Cora climbs into the driver's seat and leans out the window to Salem. "Hey muscles, but my brother into the car. We have a family doctor we go to." Salem reluctantly lifts Derek of the stretcher and puts him back into the car. "Hurry up before I drive off without you." Cora barks at Salem as she shuts the door. Salem scurries over to the other side of her car and hops in the passenger side. Cora takes off the breaks then drives away from the E.R.


	4. Chapter 4

hi this is ivyquen here just saying i don't own any thing and this is just a story written by a friend who has told me i could

Salem occasionally looks at Cora yearning to ask a lot of questions but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Cora turns her head,"Look if you need to say something go ahead and say something. " "Don't just sit there staring at me like an idiot. ." She mumbles. Salem nods and finally opens her mouth,"Where is your family doctor? I'm sorry I don't mean to pry but I have someone expecting me and I don't wanna keep them waiting, but this entire thing is my fault and I-"

"You are talking too much,"Cora interrupts. Salem clamps her mouth shut. After 2 or 4 minutes of sitting in silence Cora sighs,"It's fine to leave right after we get there." (It's not even her business anyway)  
The car round abouts on a gravel road then stops far enough so Salem could not make out the name of the place. It stood so eerily with the lone light gleaming down on the place. Salem's heart sort of skips a beat and her ears twitch, she hears moving around in the back seat. She turns around and is greeted by another scowling face. "Oh, you're up..." Cora says while keeping her eyes ahead. Her brother grunts a bit trying to sit up with a pain in his ribs. "You're not healing as quickly because you haven't eaten for a long time..." She says and mumbles under her breath. Salem turns around, "Hi, my name is Salem and I was the girl that... hit you." Salem quickly regrets opening her mouth, Derek's cold stare seems to paralyze her. He clenches then unclenches his jaw. (Probably not the best greeting at this moment and time.) Salem turns back around and suck in the inside of her cheeks. The siblings both get out the car leaving Salem alone in the front seat. Cora casually looks back and mumbles a thanks and catches up to her tall and grumpy older brother.  
Salem watches as they disappear into the building then she climbs over into the driver's side. She gives a small breath of relief ( Not even 1 hour into this town and I can already feel that this will be the least of my worries.) Salem switches gears and pressed on the gas pedal the gravel crunched underneath the tires, she turns back on her radio and casually glances in her rear view mirror to see the road stretch further and further away from her car's tail pipe.  
Salem feels a warm sensation in her heart as she drove down the streets she played in during her child hood. A smile grew on her face when she passed a tree she got punched in the face under by a childhood sweet heart. She comes to a stop in front of an old family house with an old porch swing slowly swing with the wind on the creaking porch. The porch light was on but no lights inside. Salem glances at her grandmother's old cadillac parked in the drive way. (She must be sleep) She checks the clock on her radio, (9:30? No she can't be) Salem quickly turns off her car and hops out barely shutting the door she runs to the door. Salem comes face first with a note in the locked screen door: Salem, I went to Vegas don't worry I'm fine ! I got a feeling we're gonna win something! Xoxox Gran.  
Salem searches for the hidden key underneath the loose floor board then unlocks the screen and the door. The darkness inside the house seemed to only make outside seem a bit brighter. She hesitantly takes a step inside the house before she closes the door she quickly flips on the light switch to the den. Salem finally exhales, then turns back to her car to go get her stuff.  
She hauls all of her stuff in one trip and sets it in the den. Taking in all of the nostalgia from the various pictures that tastefully decorated her grandmother's house, she had almost forgotten how hungry she is. Her stomach growls loudly and twists , she grimaces then goes into the dark kitchen flipping on the lights she is greeted by a slim stranger fanning himself with his silk fan. He smiles wide,"I was hoping to see if you're still renting out that little old attic? "


End file.
